


Mission Accomplished

by orphan_account



Series: Olicity Ficlet [10]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established, F/M, Gen, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Mission Accomplished

"We did it! We actually did it!" Felicity exclaimed, sinking into the ground next to the bomb they had just stopped from exploding, she leaned her head against the cold machine, sighing, "We did it."

She heard a victorious whoops from ROy through the comms, and a low chuckle from Digg, before Oliver’s sure voice rang out.

“You did it, Felicity,” He said, and she felt pride flare in her chest and glee cloud her senses.

They had been so close to losing everything—all of them. That mission had been different than the others—if anything went wrong, it wouldn’t have been just one of them in danger. It would have been all four of them. 

The relief Felicity felt had her almost high with satisfaction. 

Felicity glanced up from her seat on the cold concrete, meeting Felicity’s eyes as his face softened from cold resolve to something much warmer as he gazed at her.

Felicity wasn’t sure if it was the exhilaration of a near death-experience, or the look Oliver had in his eyes as he gazed at her, but she suddenly found herself sprinting across the concrete lot and hurling herself into a surprised Oliver’s arms.

"Felicity—" He started, amusement lighting his voice, but she silenced him quickly as her lips crashed into his.

He responded instantly, his bow slipping from his grip to the ground next to him, one hand coming up to cup her cheek while the other slid under her ass, pulling her flush against him. She let her hands run greedily over his scruff, pushing his hood back before ghosting her hands to the front of his leathers, dancing along his collar.

She pulled back only slightly, breathing heavily as she stared into his eyes. His mouth was tilted in a grin she was seeing more and more of lately, and his eyes twinkled at her.

"Hello," Felicity greeted, suddenly embarrassed at her enthusiasm. He quickly dispelled her blush as he pulled her closer to him, planting a soft, quick kiss on her lips before pulling away.

"Hi," He said simply, brushing an escaped curl from her face, fingers pushing the frames of her glasses.

"Jesus, get a damn room," Roy said in a disgusted tone, and Diggle chuckled, shaking his head, but Oliver and Felicity paid no mind—slowly untangling themselves and walking back to the lair, hand-in-hand.


End file.
